


Nightmares and Naps

by myravenspirit



Series: Growing Affections [4]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myravenspirit/pseuds/myravenspirit
Summary: Where Rin suffers from a nightmare before Sesshomaru's visit. He senses her tiredness and takes her to a place to nap. Jaken chaperones the visit. (Rin is fourteen here and betrothed to marry him at a more appropriate age.)
Relationships: Ah-Un & Jaken & Rin (InuYasha), Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Series: Growing Affections [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929718
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	Nightmares and Naps

**Author's Note:**

> More prompts by screamibgdodo from Tumblr done:
> 
> -Asking of each other's well being.
> 
> -Taking care of themselves to that they can tell the other that they're well.
> 
> and from the other set of prompts: Sleeping curled in his fur.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Rin, have you fared well?" He always asked her that question whenever he came back to her.

When she was younger she didn't know that she was the only one he ever asked that question of. He never asked Jaken, he did not care for his mother, and he certainly did not seek to find out how Inuyasha and the others were.

Only she was privileged to have his interest of her wellbeing.

When they became engaged when she was thirteen, he visited more often, and he still asked her the same question but added more to it. "Rin, are you well? I hope you have fared well in my absence." The words _'I hope'_ made her smile and she would smile up at him as brightly as she could. Or frowning because she had no way of lying. He would know within in a moment if she did. She was always honest with him.

Sometimes her answers were simple:

"I have fared well. I am glad you have come to see me."

Or filled with more of her thoughts and feelings:

"I have been well in your absence, but I have missed you terribly my lord. I have missed your presence."

She would say the latter when she had a bad time without him. If her nightmares of her family's death had haunted her the night before.

He would stare at her, now fourteen, and nod in understanding. She was the only living being worth understanding he often told himself.

"This one does not mean to be so far at times. Do not be afraid to call for me, or whistle if you can not find the voice to call my name. This Sesshomaru will always come to you." When he said the words, she visibly felt so much relief that she nearly sank forward, but he grabbed her shoulders. "Rin, you have been unwell." He murmured as he supported her.

Rin raised her head and felt tears roll down her cheek. "Rin had a nightmare. That is all my lord."

His amber eyes took in the dark lines under her normally bright brown eyes that were currently dull. In those eyes he saw a young woman who had seen death. A kind and gentle soul like Rin's was never meant to see death, to be mauled by wolves, to be dragged into hell by the hound, but Sesshomaru also knew that within the very depth of Rin's soul was the strength of a warrior. To smile as she did on most occasions demonstrated that she had strength, power, and resolve.

She was the only one worthy enough to stand by him.

He looked to A-Un who was already coming over to them. The beast was fond of Rin, was more her steed than Sesshomaru's now despite belonging to the daiyoukai since he was a young pup.

"Come, I know a place where you can relax for the day." Sesshomaru told Rin and she smiled softly.

"I do not wish to ruin your visit. You travelled all this way, milord." Rin sniffled through her tears.

"Rin! If Sesshomaru-sama says he knows a place, then you will obey!" Jaken piped up from A-Un's saddle. Sesshomaru almost forgot that Jaken was even there and he would remain with them as their chaperone. Better than having Inuyasha and Kagome, the latter would have talked incessantly.

"Ohayo, Jaken-sama." Rin said with a small smile as she walked around A-Un, she rubbed their side before Sesshomaru watched her jump up onto A-Un's saddle and sat astride with an easy movement and grace of practice. Sesshomaru grabbed the reins and lifted into the air. He watched the small village disappear and was glad to hear Rin's soft laughter as they flew in the sky.

He could hear her heart beat a little more in a regular rhythm. She was content and at ease.

He brought them to a place he had discovered once when he stayed near the village after relinquishing Rin's care, though he realizes now he was terrible at providing care besides the strength of his claws and swords, to the old miko. He stayed for three nights. He refused to leave Rin until Inuyasha returned and accepted his terms of protecting Rin. If Inuyasha did not return on the third he had told the old miko that he would take Rin with him and damn her consequences.

Inuyasha returned on the third day and agreed to every term.

Rin was the pin that held the relationship between the brothers. They both cared for her. Inuyasha a loyal guard dog in many ways. Sesshomaru was grateful that Inuyasha treated Rin like kin.

_Or perhaps they have more in common than this one shall ever have with his Rin._

He glanced back and saw that Rin laying on the saddle, he heard heart beat, it had slowed. She was asleep.

He made his descent with A-Un and landed in the quiet glen. The earth smelt mossy and the ground underfoot was soft. He let the reins go and move to see Jaken checking Rin as she had slumped against the small imp.

"Milord she just fell over asleep." Jaken's eyes were wide in worry.

"She had not slept, Jaken." Sesshomaru stated before grabbing Rin around the waist and carried her over to a tree. He knelt down and Mokomoko made itself a pillow for Rin. He sat at the base of the tree and let Rin rest. But he did allow himself a simple touch of brushing her long dark hair out of her face. She slept facing him and relaxed in her sleep.

He did not move but contemplated Rin's friendship to Inuyasha. When he visited unannounced, as he was more prone to do so these days, Inuyasha would get annoyed.

 _"Keh! You've only been gone for two weeks. Miss Rin already?"_ Inuyasha would narrow his eyes and cross his arms as he stood in front of the house that the old miko shared with them.

The younger miko would come out and smile. _"Onii-san, Rin's out gathering herbs. You'll find her at Jinenji's garden."_

 _"Oi, don't tell him where she is. She's getting too used to him visiting!"_ Inuyasha would growl before Sesshomaru leapt off into the air.

Inuyasha was protective because he doubted Sesshomaru.

If Sesshomaru was honest with himself, which he only did so on very rare occasions, he agreed with Inuyasha's protective nature to keep him away from Rin.

Sesshomaru's track record was nil with women. And the two females that cared for him were dead. He had loved neither like he loved Rin. His love for Rin was about seeing her smile, seeing her bright eyes only shine in happiness, affection, and trust. His heart beat solely to see that she was safe.

A ningen girl turning to woman had conquered him without even bedding him.

His father would laugh at him. Then promptly thank Rin and tell him to appreciate Rin everyday.

Of course he would. Why else did he ask about her every time he see her?

He cared about the sleeping young woman beside him. Rin had a neck that could easily be broken by one of his large hand. His fragile Rin was only fragile in body, but even then she wasn't as weak as other humans.

He had seen her train with his brother and the taijiya. She was well balanced between the bow, the blade, even the large boomerang, she called it Hiraikotsu as the taijiya called it. But Rin's favourite weapon was the naginata.

It was also when he first saw her in the orange armour on the black leather of the taijiya armour.

He hadn't realized that Rin had grown _that_ much. Curves were forming which were hidden well by the kimono she wore now.

He closed his eyes and listened to the stream near by. A-Un was grazing near by. Jaken seemed to be trying to fish in the small stream with not a lot of luck.

"Damnit!" Jaken shouted as Sesshomaru watched, keen eyes that the fish Jaken caught slipped through his hands and into the water.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru spoke up but not loud enough to rouse Rin. "Rin is resting." The implied threat behind the simple statement.

Jaken disappeared from view, most likely going down stream.

_He is a lousy chaperone. Though this one is a trusted being._

Sesshomaru glanced at Rin and wondered how long she would sleep. As long as she used to as a child or just a nap? He did not know, but he wanted her to see the place that he brought her to. It was almost secretive. He could not smell any humans in it besides Rin and she didn't stink like a human to his senses. No, he could close his eyes and smell the cherry blossom scent mixed with pine and salt from perspiration. The day was humid and Sesshomaru wiped the edge of sleeve along Rin's brow that was beaded with her perspiration.

He leaned back against the tree and decided he would close his eyes for a moment. The sound of the stream was lulling him to a calm place in his mind.

999999

Rin stirred and opened her eyes. She felt warm and comfy. She snuggled in and then gasped softly as she realized what she was cuddling. Rin blushed when she sat up and saw Sesshomaru sitting with his head bowed.

She blinked for a moment and then smiled to herself. He had fallen asleep.

She had not seen him do such a thing since the day they met. He looked more serene and calm this time. This sleep was a pleasant sleep for him and not one of recovery. Rin looked around at their surroundings. Jaken sitting by a small fire and was roasting a fish for himself. A-Un curled up and sleeping near the fire.

Sparing Sesshomaru one more glance, Rin got up and padded over to Jaken and sat down across from him and smiled.

"Rin, you look more…" Jaken tried to find the words and then nodded, "More like you."

"Like me? Did I truly look that bad?" Rin asked Jaken. The small demon simply shrugged. Rin bit her lip. "I had a nightmare that is all."

"Was it about your family?" Jaken asked and then glanced away. "Or the wolves?"

Rin shook her head, "No, it was when Suikotsu and Jakotsu had attacked us. I knew in my gut to not trust the man with the claws, but his face had changed, and he had been kind in carrying me. I was a fool."

"You were a child." Jaken said trying to reassure her.

Rin buried her face into her knees. "I was a burden." She said softly.

"You were not." A low rumbling voice spoke up from behind her. Rin's head shot up and she turned to see Sesshomaru standing there and staring down at her. He turned around and Rin glanced back to Jaken who made a motion with his hand to go on.

Rin nodded and followed after Sesshomaru and walked up to him by the waterfall of the little stream. There was a pool near their feet. Rin looked into the pool of water and then up to Sesshomaru. "Arigato for letting me sleep and use Mokomoko-sama." She bowed her head with a blush on her cheek.

She wondered if in two years when they were wedded if she would get to sleep on it nightly. She imagined him curled around her, arm around her waist much like she had seen Inuyasha do to Kagome on several occasions when Kaede needed something from their room. Rin was faster and could run in and out if they were being intimate, blushing and receiving curses had happened on a total of three times. She only dared to go in there after nightfall if Kagome had herbs that were needed for an emergency.

"Rin." Sesshomaru called her and Rin looked up and blushed at the smoldering look in his eyes.

Rin turned away and took a deep breath and held her face.

"You are better now?" Sesshomaru asked.

Rin nodded and slowly turned to face him again. "Hai. Gomen, I had a nightmare."

He looked at the water and nodded, "When you have a nightmare, feel free to call this Sesshomaru. There is no distance that shall keep us parted. This one will let you use Mokomoko again for your comfort. You were, are, and never will be a burden to me."

"Sesshomaru-sama. I have one request." Rin toed the soft grass at their feet.

"Hn." It was permission to speak though with her it also meant he was listening. "Rin?"

She nodded at her feet and lifted her head. "I have trained very hard! I do not wish to be taken again so easily in the future!"

He glanced at her and smirked. "No one would have the opportunity. This one has learned the consequences of past actions. But those past failures are mine alone to bear, do not let them plague your dreams."

Rin smiled softly. "Sesshomaru-sama, do you have nightmares?" Rin asked him.

"They are the ones you have." He told her gently as he looked back to the water.

Rin gasped and took a step to him and grabbed his hand. "Gomen. I am a burden in your sleep."

Sesshomaru squeezed her hand. "There are far better dreams that I have." He turned his gaze to her, and Rin blushed at his honeyed eyes. She only hoped she was present in his more pleasant dreams.

Rin then felt a nudge and then a pull on the back of her kimono. "A-Un! Don't bite my obi!" The two headed beast dragged Rin back several feet and turned it's backside to Sesshomaru and they pushed Rin to the small fire where Jaken was now snoring.

Rin laughed at the beast's antics. "Alright, alright! You _are_ the real chaperone!" She plopped down onto the ground and stole Jaken's half eaten fish and looked to Sesshomaru walking over to the fire. A-Un curled around Rin, tail swinging and resting around her waist.

Sesshomaru neither looked pleased nor displeased. He sat down on a large boulder by the stream close to the fire and glanced to Rin. "Say, Sesshomaru-sama…isn't this the place we camped at before you agreed to Kaede-sama's terms?" Rin asked before taking another bite of fish and looking around.

"It does not smell like humans." Sesshomaru responded.

Rin tilted her head. "Don't I smell like human?"

"Rin smells like Rin." Sesshomaru said and turned away from her.

She smiled. "Sesshomaru-sama, can I take you to my favourite spot next time?" He gave a nod. "And, Sesshomaru-sama, I will try and be more clear headed and take better care of myself, so you do not have to worry."

He glanced at her, face impassive, but she could see in his amber eyes that he was content. "This Sesshomaru will take good care of himself, so his Rin does not have to worry." He said.

A-Un huffed their heads at him. Rin wondered if they were conveying the message of _"You will, fool!"_ or _"Behave yourself."_ Rin rolled her eyes and patted their tail. "Sesshomaru-sama is always a gentleman, A-Un. Calm down."

Sesshomaru only gave her a smirk before looking away. Jaken's snores filling the quiet scenery. Everyone seemed to need a nap that day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to follow me @myravenspirit on Tumblr!


End file.
